Michael J. Caboose
Michael J. Caboose is a tribute created and owned by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use nor edit him without explicit permission, or action will be taken. Information Name: Michael J. Caboose. Gender: Male District: 4, alternative being 2. Age: 17 Weapon: Michael prefers to use a bow or blowgun, as they remind him of his gun when he operated as a guard for a private corporation. The added range isn't a downside either. Strengths/skills: Michael has two strengths: Strength itself, described as "God's way of compensating", and the fact that he's so naive, people will likely pity him. Weakness(es): Michael has two weaknesses: He's incredibly immature and insane, and has a habit of attacking allies, and then blaming Lavernius Tucker. Personality: Michael, as previously stated, seems to be immature, almost childlike, and somewhat insane. He has twisted stories, like confusing his e-mail for a lover, and thinking that Tucker allows him to use a variant of his catchphrase. Michael, however, is not all lost. He has an angry side that is brought upon himself by thinking "bad thoughts", like kittens being toyed with by dogs. In this state, he becomes a killing machine, losing all respect for any side, ignoring casualties, and will literally destroy anything in this state. Backstory/History: (tl;dr) Michael was once part of a squad in District 4, assigned to guard a top-secret military outpost. This outpost would test top-secret, new, classified weaponry. He, along with Lavernius Tucker, Allison "Tex" Church, and Leonard Church, would start a mini-war with another group of guards, calling themselves the Blue team, and the others the red team. Tragedy struck when Michael ventured into the base to report a finding while an A.I. was rampant. The forceful departure of this A.I., who connected to Michael, would cause his deterioration in sanity. The Red team would eventually gain a snake, and that snake of a character would forge crimes on the Blue team, making them all homeless. The Blue team would seperate, but the three others agreed that one of them needs to watch over Michael. Eventually, Lavernius agreed to it. Together, Lavernius and Michael would go on to fight in the streets against other hoodlums, hillbillies, and high stoners. Unfortunately for Michael, he would be reaped, and that year... (If only Michael is entered) volunteers were prohibited due to a suspected ring ensuring one person could never go in. (If Tucker and Michael are both in) Tucker would vow to protect Michael, and entered the games alongside him. Interview Angle: Michael will be himself. He'll try and make the audience laugh, play a little dumb, but generally be a nice, confident person. Bloodbath Strategy: This strategy changes depending on what I want Michael to be doing. Games Strategy: This strategy changes depending on what I want Michael to be doing. Token: A small locket with a lock of hair from Lavernius, Leonard, Allison, and each of the Reds before they received the snake. Height: 5'7 Fears: Michael fears being betrayed by someone he grows close to. He also fears twists coming out of nowhere during the midst of the games. These were brought on when the rampant A.I. implanted and then removed itself forcefully from Michael. Alliance: Although this is generally the Careers, this may change if I wish for Michael to take a seperate path, and if the Reds or any of his Blues are participating. If not specified, he is a Career. Quirks: Michael prefers to be called Caboose. Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:District 4 Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute